Eren x Mikasa : Todo lo recuperé en ti, La Belleza del Mundo cruel
by Supermassive Dreamer
Summary: "Ya no somos unos niños. Y yo tampoco voy a mostrarte mi debilidad… Espero que cuando leas esta carta ya estés muy lejos de mí…"; Eren x Mikasa [FINALIZADO]


**[ Mi primer FIC EreMika, Shingeki no kyojin**. **Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Sara mi Lechuga Onee, que sé que ama esta pareja.**

With Love, Mary. ]

**"Ya no somos unos niños. Y yo tampoco voy a mostrarte mi debilidad…**  
**Espero que cuando leas esta carta ya estés muy lejos de mí…"**

Las palabras de Mikasa plasmadas en una carta me sacudían la cabeza. La apreté contra mi pecho y sentía que me faltaba la respiración.

-¿Eren?-

Entorné mis ojos hacia Armin como queriendo mentirle, el también esperaba noticias de Mikasa. Ambos estábamos de misión por primera vez lejos de ella, ya llevábamos dos semanas de exploraciones fuera de los muros. Y nunca me había dolido tanto estar lejos de ella. Por primera vez me daba cuenta lo importante que era Mikasa para mí.

-Armin, creo que todo este tiempo no he hecho más que encapricharme…-

-¿Me hablas de Mikasa, verdad? Esa carta tiene su caligrafía.-

Pasé mis dedos por el desliz de la misma. Casi pude por un momento sentir mi mano junto a la de ella, mientras asentía con la cabeza, bajaba la mirada evitando la de mi amigo que parecía llevar la santa verdad a todas partes. Eso era lo bueno de Armin.

Pero hoy no quería verme como el culpable de tus sentimientos.

_**"Tal vez nunca lo notaste, pero desde el día que me salvaste llevo algo conmigo que siempre me recuerda a ti"**_

Como si eso me hiciese sentir mejor ¡Mikasa!, te estás adueñando de a poco en mis pensamientos más profundos y torturantes…

-Armin, cuando regresemos hablaré con ella…-

-No me gustaría que se lastimen tanto… ¿Sabes?, tengo conciencia de que ella es más fuerte que tú-

Solté una risa, de solo recordar que yo le di tanta fuerza…

_**"Me diste muchas fortalezas y hoy voy a luchar sin cansarme, me diste el significado para un mundo que no lo tiene, porque es cruel."**_

El mundo es cruel pero es hermoso a tu lado. No importa si me paso horas sentado sobre el caballo sin saber que pensar, o que me paralice de nuevo el miedo a la muerte de mis compañeros. Le encontraste el sentido a la palabra LUCHAR. Y yo tengo uno nuevo, no voy a dejar que te arrebaten de mi vida Mikasa…

Y en ese momento ya no escuchaba la voz de Armin. Si no cada una de tus palabras en cruciales momentos de mi vida. Nunca te miré de una manera que no fuese competencia, pero hoy estoy dispuesto a dejar mi orgullo por verte.

Doblé la carta y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Tomé las riendas del caballo, y escuché los gritos pero ya no me importaba.

Tenía todo el tiempo de mi vida para reflexionar, pero no para darme el lujo de pasar más tiempo sin volver a verte. Quién sabe si Rivaille después me castigaría, estaba abandonado la misión. Me mordí con fuerza los labios, esperaba que el caballo fuese más veloz que mis pensamientos de angustia en esos momentos.  
_**  
"Porque si alguna vez lo perdí todo lo recuperé…en ti…seguramente tu en mi no, porque no hacías más que concentrarte en tus metas, no pienso que estén mal, sabes que me gusta la determinación ante todo…pero…"**_

¡Pero nada MIKASA! No me dejes…no ahora…

Hoy me sentía fuertemente afortunado de no estar lejos de las murallas, ya no faltaba nada para terminar la misión. Pude escuchar a lo lejos un claro: ES JAEGER ABRAN LA COMPUERTA DE EMERGENCIA.

Se estarán preguntando porque vengo como un loco, o bueno…de mí ya deben pensar que estoy loco como para escaparme dos días antes de la misión por culpa de una carta plenamente de niveles emocionales que lograron sobrepasarme.

_**"Lo siento Eren, quizás me equivoque…"**_

Atravesé la puerta de emergencia, dejando pasmados a los guardias de los muros, el caballo iba tan rápido que el viento me sacaba lágrimas de los ojos. Yo sabía que te partirías de misión esta tarde, tenía los días contado de nuestras pequeñas separaciones, sin olvidar que Armin me lo mencionaba todo el tiempo. 'No la veremos cuando lleguemos'

Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, antes se me hacía fácil encontrarlo hoy estaba más perdido que un niño, doblé las esquinas y mi impulsividad me volvía loco. Te necesitaba hoy más que nunca.

Al fin, logré divisar las instalaciones y…al parecer no se habían ido aún. Me bajé del caballo, sin darme cuenta que seguía en un movimiento fuerte, pero no me importó, me levanté lo mejor que pude e ingresé hecho un desastre a buscarte, me pesaban más que nunca los equipo de maniobras tridimensionales pero…

-¡MIKASAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito que casi desgarra mi garganta te detuvo en seco, mientras llevabas tus cosas en silencio. Solo podía ver tu espalda, con mi respiración a punto de cortarme el pecho por la mitad de lo entrecortada que estaba.

-Por favor …no te vayas…el **mundo es cruel, pero es…perfecto contigo…**-

Abriste los ojos como platos, congelada, tus labios quisieron decir algo en medio del silencio en el que solo podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, ni siquiera había medido el tiempo de cuanto me había tardado desde el bosque de las ruinas a las murallas, que estaban cercanas.

Pero… ¿qué es esto?... ¿acaso me sonríes?...

Tomo toda la valentía posible para tomar tu mano, y que suavemente acompañes la mía.

**Yo me equivoqué, matar titanes…misiones, venganza, dolor… si yo tengo un mundo cruel…entonces erradica de mi el dolor**

…no todo es como aparento…

mi piel no lo soporta todo…

Mikasa…si no puedo salvarte…¿Por qué habría de hacerlo con toda la humanidad?...-Mi susurro se desliza por tu impecable cabello, mientras trato de cubrirme en tu abrazo de dulzura.

**-… ¿leíste mi carta?...-**

**-Guardé tu carta en mí…-**

**-¿Por qué volviste?...-**

Tu pequeño tono de tristeza me destruye…

-**Porque el mundo es cruel cuando uno se miente a sí mismo…y creo que ya lo hice por mucho tiempo…-**

Quizás porque me cegué desde que era chico, la muerte me cegó. Tuve vida a mi lado todo este tiempo y nunca supe como disfrutarla. Mi obsesión era mil veces más fuerte que nada.  
Otra vez, puedo recordar el pasado tan vívido a tu lado, cierro mis ojos y ahí estamos como si nada pasara, se detiene el tiempo por unos leves momentos en que mis labios besan tu mejilla.

La misma adquiere una calidez única, el saberte alegre…no me hace traidor para nada de nadie a quién haya dejado atrás. Mi presente lleva tu nombre. Y el destino decidirá después.

_**" Y aunque no quiero decirte la verdad, y lo niego constantemente, somos familia…pero me adoptaste al rescatarme, eso no me hace tu completa familia. Me hace parte de tu vida.**_

No me dejes nunca…mientras no te eches atrás ni tengas miedo, yo tampoco lo tendré...

Tus decisiones cuentan con mi apoyo, así como también tus ganas de seguir. Pero no me dejes atrás"

Deslizo mi mano por tu bufanda y ya me encuentro tan cerca de tus labios, que me dejo llevar por la suavidad de los mismos en un momento infinito…

_**"Déjame decírtelo, por si no te vuelvo a ver entonces…si ya me hiciste parte de tu vida…no pienso alejarte de la mía…**_

**Te quiero…profundamente, más de lo que piensas…**

**Mikasa."**


End file.
